


painkillers

by artificialmelody



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmelody/pseuds/artificialmelody
Summary: Brianna is tired from work, but Aquaria's effect on her is stronger than any painkiller.





	painkillers

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey! I wrote it when I was feeling sleepy asf. This is one of the gay ass lonely shit I write when I get sad for being single af, and also should be short, but turned out I rlly did that huh? My blog on tumblr is @ likeuranus if you want to know, enjoy!

An insupportable ache on Brianna’s back was making the way from home the most difficult ever. She was feeling like this because she worked overtime on that day. Brianna wasn’t that obsessed with her work, but she wanted to work harder for getting a promotion. She knew that worth it because of who she was doing that for.

Her girlfriend, Aquaria. She wanted to make something nice to her, like taking her to somewhere cool or buy her a nice thing. She felt like the huge ache she was feeling was small compared to seeing her girlfriend happy.

They were living together for about almost one year. Brianna wanted to celebrate that, it was so important.

She wanted that even if their dating anniversary already happened months ago. The fact they were living together not deserved to be point blank, it would be a crime for her.

Even if Aqua would protest about it, saying she doesn’t need to exaggerate on this way, she knew her girl would get happy. And all she wanted was seeing her girl happy. Her cute bright and little smile, the way how her blue eyes would shine with the surprise…

It was like a boxer were punching her all the time, even if she rested on the car seat, the same thing with her head. To make that worse, the uber driver turned on the radio. Brianna had to use her last st forces to ask them if they could turn that off.

She sighed, looking at the landscape outside of the open window. Houses and buildings were passing, and there were so many faces. Unfortunately, none of them were Aquaria’s; that was the only face she wanted to see at that moment.

More weeks doing that, and she could finally get a nice time with her girlfriend, to celebrate their love. Aquaria was all the motivation she needed, then, nothing else mattered.

Not even the most strong painkiller was strong as Aquara’s effect on Brianna. She knew that arrive at home would be sad, because Aquaria was doing a photoshoot by what she remembered. But when she arrived home, all her pain would be gone with Aquaria on her side.

As the uber were getting closer from home, she started to feel better. The facade of the building brought her a sensation of peace she didn’t expect to feel. She felt happy because she got home, without all her shit coworkers, her stupid boss yelling, and lots of work.

She got off of the car, breathing outside’s cold air and seeing the cloudy sky, it was very clear that the rain was coming. She imagined if her girlfriend would struggle with it and if she could get sick.

Small raindrops fell on her skin, she was feeling the air freeze even more. Bri ran for the inside of the building, and seconds later the rain was raining aggressive and heavy.

Brianna blessed about not get soaked like the poor souls who stayed outside. But, she remembered about Aquaria, of how she would get sick. She immediately sent her a text while she was pressing the button that called the elevator.  

**_‘’Baby, it’s raining outside, are you okay? Jst arrived from work, if u didn't have an umbrella, try to not walk in the rain, call an uber, I love you!’’_ **

Seeing she didn’t even get an answer, she left the elevator, realizing that her girlfriend would be busy.

_‘’Why do I never organize my damn purse? I’m such a mess ugh’’_ thought, while she stood at the door of her apartment, cursing because she couldn’t find the keys

She almost yelled with happiness when she heard some noise of a television coming from inside. Brianna tried to find the keys in a very messy way, and when she did she unlocked the door faster as she could.

Well, she was right. She found out a sloppy blonde lying on the couch with a lot of blankets, watching something. Aquaria looked like an ethereal angel, as usual.

She was wearing only a yellow hoodie, that was Brianna’s. The fact she was wearing that made Brianna heart pound so fast, she wanted to give love to her right now so bad.

‘’Bri, are you home?’’ she got up and turned her head, looking at her girlfriend  ‘’I saw your text. I forgot to told you the photoshoot got canceled because of the rain. So I decided to watch _The Good Place_ , while you were at work, I missed you so much’’

Brianna knew her girlfriend didn’t watch all the show as she did. She promised her to not spoil anything, and rewatch it all with her. But, the fact she was watching that without Brianna made her sad.

‘’You are watching it without me, homophobic!’’ complained ‘’but I forgive you because you’re cute. I missed you too, you have no idea of how...’’ Brianna was feeling soft. She got closer to Aquaria to pet her hair when the girl lied down again  ‘’are you wearing my hoodie?’’ she smiled.

‘’I told you, I missed you’’ she pouted pretending to be sad ‘’It smells like you, and I wanted you here so bad…’’

How could she be so cute? Brianna felt her heart explode, she couldn’t handle Aquaria being cute.

‘'Fuck, you’re so cute that it hurts’’ she laughed, looking at Aquaria’s eyes ‘'You stole my heart, and my hoodie! But it's okay because I love you so much.’’

Aquaria smiled, another thing Brianna couldn’t handle with. Her perfect smile was art. She was like the paintings hanging on the museums, Bri would look at Aquaria forever, and never get tired of it.

‘’Oh, so how was work?’’ she questioned, pausing the show.

Brianna was sitting on the carpet to listen to her lazy and adorable girlfriend better. '’Torture!’’ she sighed ‘’I worked overtime… Sorry, but hey, you are here, I can be happy now’'

‘’Brianna!’’ she complained angry ‘’I already told you don’t have to work overtime for that thing you told me. You know your health matters, I’m worried about it’’ she pouted again, angry this time.

‘’Ugh, I love you!’’ sighed and stroked her hair ‘’Only more a few weeks, okay baby? I’m doing it for us, don’t be mad’’

‘’I am mad! But c'mon, lie down here’’ Aquaria opened space on the couch ‘’you will have a rest night Brianna Cracker. And don’t tell me you’re going to do things from work, your only work now is relaxing with your girlfriend, okay?'’

‘’Oh, look how she’s bossy!’’ chuckled ‘’but I thought you would be at the photoshoot, so I have to finish this thing from work’’

‘’Shut up. I’m not accepting a ‘no’ as an answer!’’ Aquaria crossed her arms ‘’leave your gorgeous girlfriend take care of you’’

‘’Fair’’ she laughed and lied down on the couch, approaching of her girlfriend ''Ugh, such a sacrifice'' she joked

''Quiet, or I'll have to get you fired!'' Aquaria joked too, kissing the top of Brianna's head.

''Please don't do it, I love my job, and I have a life with my wonderful girlfriend to manage!''

''You got me, time for a promotion!''

''And what is my promotion?'' Brianna questioned, smiling like a fool

Aquaria kissed her as an answer. Brianna loved how affectionate she was. She completely loved that girl that was always making her days better.

The shorter blonde felt bad because she was being that busy and not giving attention to her. She knew that had a reason, after their special date everything would be normal again.

But, in moments like that, she felt like shit. Because, what was the point of doing something to please Aquaria, when she was getting so lonely

‘’Hey, serious talk now. I know you’re doing it for me, for us, and I appreciate you so much’’ she whispered, kissing her cheek ‘’I don’t deserve you. Sorry for being so stubborn, but I do care about your health…’’

‘’You’re the best, shut up’’ affirmed ‘’your cuddles are my best remedy, I’m stupid, I’ll try to get easy’’

‘’Yay’’ Aquaria exclaimed, kissing her again and resting her head on Bri’s shoulder ‘’I love you!’’

‘’I love you too, your sweet little angel!’’ Brianna continued the episode. Leaving her body to relax in her girlfriend's arms.

She could feel Aquaria’s breathing on her neck and the chills on her body. She was also stroking her hair, Brianna could already feel so recovered.

These little moments of fun and comfort and love could make her day, no matter what came before of it.

Every time spent with Aquaria was like this, the kind of sweet thing that warm you inside. Her girlfriend looked to have the power to turn everything in magic.

Brianna was now very concentrated on the show, even if she already watched it all. Then, she felt Aquaria’s lips on her neck, and her mind traveled back to her girlfriend and to the chills again.

Leaving soft kisses on her neck, Aquaria caressed Brianna’s waist over her social shirt. Brianna couldn’t breathe in a proper way, fucking Aquaria, she looked to know exactly was she was doing.

That wasn’t fair, she couldn’t pay attention to the show in that way, Aquaria knew that, but she was doing it anyway. She knew she was Brianna’s favorite show and was taking vantage of it, Brianna in secret loved it.

She left more kisses on Brianna's neck, stroking her hair and whispering how she loved her. Her other hand rested on her waist drawing forms with the fingers.

Brianna’s breathing was difficult, and she tried to back focusing on the show. That was impossible since Aquaria started to kiss her jaw now, looking at her in an intense way. Brianna could feel her soul burning of passion by the way Aquaria's blue eyes looked at her.

‘’Aqua…’’ she whispered, sighing when her girlfriend smiled at her reaction

‘’Yes, Bri?’’ she asked, pretending to be all innocent blinking her eyes a couple of times

‘’What you think you’re doing?’’ Brianna raised one eyebrow.

‘’Oh, I’m watching this episode of _The Good Place_. What about you?’’ questioned, leaving a trail of soft kisses on her jaw ‘’why am I doing anything wrong?’’

‘’You’re doing everything right...’’ she turned her head to face Aquaria ‘’It's because I can’t focus on the show. Not with you doing this to me…’’

‘’That was my point’’ Smiled proud, pulling Brianna closer to a soft kiss, and then kissing her neck again ‘’I love you’’

The fact Brianna felt like her heart was on a rollercoaster was hilarious. She turned her body to be face to face to her now, holding her head and kissing her deep.

Nothing could be better for her body mind and soul as her. Aqua's effect on Brianna was most powerful than all the painkillers she could ever list.


End file.
